


A Home for the Holiday

by MarisFerasi



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Binge Drinking, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Post-Season/Series 01 AU, Rope Bondage, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 03:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarisFerasi/pseuds/MarisFerasi
Summary: Cassidy begs Jesse and Tulip to celebrate St Paddy's Day by binge drinking and having copious amounts of vigorous sex. They just get a little more posessive than usual after a night out with their favorite salacious flirt.TW (?) For bondage, light/non-serious BDSM, orgasm delay/denial, throat fucking, come feeding, et al.This. Is. Filthy.





	A Home for the Holiday

Jesse grits his teeth against the bite of another tumbler of Rat Water and glares at the TV above his and Tulip's booth. She's equally angry, but staring directly at their current adversary is more her style. More aggressive. 

Cassidy, in all his charismatic, easy, talkative Irish wonder, is hamming it up at the St Patrick's Day festival in Savannah, Georgia. He'd begged them for _weeks_ to come to the biggest party outside of Mardi Gras, and they'd finally relented. 

Four handles of liquor and at least two sixers of beer in, and Cass is _very_ drunk, for once. The vamp is almost always drinking, but it's a rare sight to have their hands on enough alcohol that he's actually affected more than a light buzz. He's chatting up a couple of too-hot girls on the terrace of the bar they're at on River Street, grinning ear to ear like his partners aren't ten feet away and fast becoming livid. 

Jesse has always been... _defensive_ of what he considers his. And Cassidy is one of the two things Jesse _knows_ is his, whether they'll admit it or not.

Tulip, growing up with nothing and no one, has always been markedly (and at times, violently) posessive of Jesse, her only constant. She's grown quite a lot since he left her in Dallas years ago, but she hasn't changed all that much when it comes to _stay away from my boyfriend._

But he had been like this all damn day:

_Jesse and Tulip watched with increasingly-widening-eyes as Cassidy turned up a bottle of cheap whiskey and drank the entire handle in one go._

_It's like 11am and they're barely buzzed, but Cassidy has somehow found the will to power through the sweltering humidity outside in order to enjoy his favorite holiday by being as drunk as possible before tipping over into unconsciousness. He'd started drinking as soon as he rolled out of bed, and had stayed at a fairly even level most of the day. He set the empty bottle back on the small table and pulled a sour face at the acrid taste, and then grinned widely at them both._

_"Come on!" He egged them on, reaching for another bottle to top their glasses up. He'd been to the liquor store last night, and spent every dime he had on as much cheap liquor as possible in preparation for this day. Green plaid shirt, green-rimmed sunglasses tipped up into his messy hair, Irish Hand Grenades lining the counter already... this was set up to be quite the unforgettable St. Patrick's Day._

_Any excuse to get slizzard off his ass and drag Jesse (an' possibly wee Tulip) off to bed. Which he'd done with each already, today._

_"Alright, jeez," Jesse chuckled, inspecting his Grenade. He and Tulip readied, waiting for Cassidy to procure his own specialty drink, and they each pulled the shot of whiskey out at the same time, knocking it back dutifully. The shot of irish cream fell into the stout, fizzing it up dramatically, and they guzzled it down as well. Jesse winced at the burn and nodded at Cass when the man poured him more whisky in a glass. Tulip eyed them both and rolled her eyes, burping quietly._

_"Dis is my favorite 'oliday," Cassidy beamed, cracking open yet another bottle of booze. "Ol' Saint Paddy, drivin' ta snakes outta Aire, gettin' drunk off 'is ass an' suckin' off 'is best mate," Jesse laughed and flushed red, rolling his eyes at Tulip. She giggled at them both and let Cass wrap her in a rib-crushing hug. She pressed back and kissed him, smiling wickedly when she pulled back._

_"Film it if it gets good, alright?" She said to them both, coming around the table to kiss Jesse, too. They winked conspiratorially at her and agreed, and she disappeared into the bathroom to get pampered for their long evening out._

_"So. Any place dat hasnae been christened with our come yet, darlin'?" Cassidy asked, smirking around the rim of the bottle as he sucked down a third handle of Rat Water. Jesse's eyes slid from crinkled and laughing to shocked and then irritated all in a split second._

_"Save me some of that, Jesus," Jesse hissed, swiping at the bottle before Cass could swallow the dregs. He topped off his glass with the remains and frowned up at Cassidy._

_"No trouble, padre, I got more," he said, opening the fridge. There were four more handles there, and a case of beer in there, ready to celebrate._

_"Holy shit," Jesse whispered, knocking back his third tumbler full. He was feeling buzzed for sure, on the road to drunk, and Cass was already being very suggestive and wobbling a bit, himself._

_Might as well get started while they could both get it up, right? They drank another Irish Hand Grenade each and Jesse shook his head at the third, instead motioning for his friend to come around the table._

_"Come here, Cass," Jesse intoned, spreading his thighs a bit. Cassidy smirked and swallowed a quick mouthful of the whiskey he'd just opened, and obediently sauntered around the table to stand between Jesse's knees._

_"Aye, padre, what're yeh gonna do wit' me?"_

_"Ideally I'd bend you over this table, fuck you real hard while we can both manage it. Both know we're not gonna be very coordinated for long, if you get your way for your little two-man party, tonight," Jesse chuckles, lissome fingers slipping up Cassidy's thighs to pull at his fastenings and push his shirt up._

_Cassidy laughs easily and pulls his shirt off, letting Jesse's mouth attach to his belly in sharp, biting kisses as he opens his friend's jeans. Jesse's mouth is hot, the wetness and suction perfect as his lips close around his cock. Cass growls and bucks his hips loosely, fingers twisting in Jesse's hair._

_"Why'm I the one always gettin' bent o'er tables, eh?" Jesse sucks at him hard, then, wrenching a gasp from his chest, and pulls off._

_"Cause you like it, first off, and two, you're eager as hell either way. Takes longer for me to come when you're on top," Jesse says. "An' I thought we were tryna be quick about this one." His hands drop to his own pants but Cassidy crashes to his knees first, tearing at the black fabric. He's grumbling half-assed disagreements with the preacher the whole time, but as soon as that thick, pretty, pink cock pokes out of the swath of blackness, his mouth fastens around it like a rivet, swallowing hard against the Texan once he settles his in his throat._

_Jesse gasps and cries out, hands fisting in Cass' hair to pull him off after just seconds._

_"Fuck, gimme a second!" He cries, dragging Cass to his feet. He tosses the other man at the table and steps behind him, hands roaming and casually possessive when the vampire lowers himself over the edge, parting his legs readily._

_Jesse shoves Cass' pants and underwear down to his knees and runs his mouth over the swell of one cheek, biting sharply enough to make the flesh jump. He smiles and spreads his friend, spitting on his hole and then lines up._

_One thing Jesse loves teasing his friend about is how easy he can be. Because Jessedoesnt exactly have what youd consider to he a "beginner's cock," but if he can focus, Cassidy can take him with little to no prep, if they're in a hurry._

_And going by the sounds he's making, Cass is in just as much of a rush to come as Jesse is._

_So the good preacher presses forward until his balls brush Cass' own and grips the edge of the table and one of Cassidy's hips for leverage, and starts pounding away._

_"Christ, mate, yeah," Cassidy grunts, worming a hand under himself to tug at his cock. He spreads his thighs a bit wider and angles back, finding the perfect angle for Jesse to thrust into. He makes a pathetic sound when the preacher finally nails his prostate, which slides into a rhythmic groan as Jesse bares his teeth and starts snapping his hips harder, faster._

_Cassidy makes a mess over his hand with a hiss, gritting his teeth against the slight burn of Jesse still hammering away inside him. But Jesse's quick when he's drunk, and quicker when he's fucking Cassidy, so he stutters to a halt almost immediately after and spills backward into the chair behind him._

_"Oh, fuck," he sighs, cupping his tender, wilting cock as Cass stands and staggers off like a toddler back to his line of Irish Hand Grenades still lining the counter. Jesse eyes the thin trail of wet travelling down his partner's long, long leg while Cassidy knocks back one Grenade and brings another in each hand back to the table._

_"Got come on your leg. 'R lube," Jesse says, quiet and sated, for now. He clinks glasses with Cassidy and they drink their drinks, and the night continues much as the day has thus far._

_They banter at the table, and drink._

_They argue over theology, and conspiracy theories, and how fucked the world is in the dining room._

_They make out a decent bit and stumble their way around the room, feeling blindly for a flat surface to fall across. Cassidy grips their cocks together in his fist and humps until they're satisfied, his mouth latched onto Jesse's collarbones._

_They put on the TV and cuddle on the sofa, emptying bottles scattered across the coffee table, and fall asleep._

_They jolt awake when Tulip comes out much later, clean and primped and coiffed to the nines, wrapped snugly in a towel, and jumps on them, frisky and playful and demanding. They drink more and get that good ol' swagger back, and end up in the bed before long._

Jesse makes eye contact with Tulip in the thundering loud noise around them and nods silently. He knocks back the rest of his drink and stands, straightens his jacket, and steps over to Cassidy. 

The vampire jumps lightly when Jesse's hand closes hard over his elbow and tugs. Tulip watches as Cass' face slides from a wide, drunken grin to offended, and finally to resignment at whatever Jesse has said as he nodded to the girls and let Jesse tug him back to their table like a kicked puppy. 

"We're going," Jesse said to Tulip, and she made a face that screamed _FINALLY_.  She got up and they sandwiched Cassidy between them, linking hands in the crowd, and followed Jesse outside. 

* * *

 

They've been back at their hotel room for hours now, taking it slow, keeping the drinks flowing. Keeping Cassidy in check with plenty of banter and a good bit of fondling.

Cause y'see, Cassidy has lived a long, _long_ time. And during that long life he's acquired a laundry list of hard _no's_ and firm _yes's_. 

And one of those hard no's is letting strangers tie ya up, 'cos he's nearly been burnt alive by a blind date before who said she was into bondage. And she _was,_ cos she was very good at it... she just neglected to mention that she was also a hunter and was trying to kill him. It was almost too easy to get the affable, easygoing, fall-first-catch-her-name-later vampire to let a nude woman hogtie him with thick hemp ropes, and he was quite embarrassed of himself after he managed to get out of them (catching on fire burns the ropes, too) and drain her dry. 

But, one of those firm yes's is to _definitely_ let your trusted, loving partner(s) tie you up and have their way with ya.

Because Cassidy _loves_ bondage, the feeling of lack of control, the claustrophobia and closeness it can bring... most of all, he loves feeling _used_ , so long as everybody has fun in the end. 

And by God, Jesse and Tulip will make sure they all have fun, no doubt about that. 

But he sure as fuck don't have to be quiet about it. He isn't any other time, so why start now?

So when Tulip puts him on his knees on the floor at the footboard of the bed and crawls onto his lap, he naturally looks up at her instead of keeping his eyes on the preacher. "Ey, y'pretty wee t'ing, come'ere," he sighs, all grins. He's dizzy with enough drink to fell at least a couple horses, but he feels _good_ , and is certain he's about to feel _better_.

Jesse comes out of the closet where they've stashed their toy bag with two lengths of rope and lays one on each corner of the footboard. Cass tears his gaze from Tulip long enough to eye the rope and lick his lips before she grips his chin and turns his attention back to her. "Take my shirt off, Cassidy," she says, and he does, holding his breath with giddy anticipation. She's not wearing a bra. Both boys get slow and soft, eyeing her appreciatively, waiting so good for direction, for her. She arches an eyebrow at Jesse and he goes back to unwinding the rope, a small smile tugging at his lips.

In the bedroom, the hierarchy of _them_ descends from her. Sometimes Cass squeezes up in the middle, but Jesse's been hers longer. And he doesn't push her buttons _nearly_ as often. 

So Tulip distracts Cassidy with her mouth and then arches back, letting him latch onto her breasts while she wraps a loose fist around his prick, tugging gently at him with barely enough friction to do more than tease. Jesse takes one inky wrist and ties it too-tight (for a human) to one corner of the footboard, and repeats the process with the other. 

Cassidy is groaning into Tulip's chest, eyes at half-mast already and cock hard as a pike. He's thrusting against her belly where she's straddling him, murmuring sweet nothings that dont necessarily make sense, just to fill the void of silence.

Abruptly, Tulip presses against his shoulders and stands, wrenching a pathetic sort of whine out of the vamp, but she just smirks down at him like she owns him and he can bloody well wait. 

That thought makes his cock even harder. He whines again, growling a little when Jesse steps behind her and runs his hands along her naked torso, cupping her now-damp tits, pinching at her nipples so she arches back harder. Cassidy lurches forward, jealous and greedy, but during the tying, Jesse had laced the rope all the way from wrist to just under his shoulders against the headboard. There is no moving. 

"Please luv, I'll be good," he begs so pretty, eyes all soft and sweet. 

"You hadn't been _good_ all day, sugar. Why should I let you pretend to be good now?" Tulip arches an imperious brow and Cass hangs his head slightly, chastened in more ways than one.

Jesse disentangles himself from Tulip for a moment and strides over to their baggage, unbuttoning his shirt and pulling the tails out. He peers in an open bag, opening his cuffs, taking the collar off...taking his sweet ass time. Cassidy's attention shifts warily back to Tulip, as she sinks slowly to her knees and crawls forward to him. His tongue flicks out to wet his lips and he can feel her breath on his chest, just before she nips at his nipple sharply. 

He gasps just as Jesse's shirt drops and the preacher turns, picking up a toy Cass has seen far more times than he'd thought he would when they went out and bought it. Jesse comes back to the two of them and gets on his knees, too, smirking a little as Tulip runs her fingers over the vampire, teasing him, tickling, skirting his groin when he bucks up as she gets close. Jesse wets the plug with lube and reaches between Cass' knees, rubbing slick fingers over his hole and sliding in briefly. 

" _Shite_ , yes," Cassidy gasps, rocking down for more. But Jesse's game is all taunting and ownership, right now. Their partner was flirting salaciously right in front of them, drunk off his ass, and they feel the need to remind him to whom he belongs. He slips his fingers away too quickly and slides the plug in, instead, which causes Cass to stiffen and then melt. 

He sodding well loves this hunk of rubber. 

It was a damn good purchase. 

The two of them stand back up and take a step back to admire their captive audience of one, where he's panting audibly and clenching his fingers in his bonds. Cass flexes and tests the rope, grinning to himself when he can't move a muscle. 

"Down on your ass, Cassidy," Jesse says, sliding a hand down Tulip's belly and into the front of her panties. She sighs and bites her lip, looking down as Cass obeys and wiggles his shins out from under himself. "Cross em," Jesse taps an ankle with his foot and grins when Cass obeys again, hands fisting in his ropes. He's panting hard, staring at the hard ridges of Jesse's knuckles through the slippery-sheer fabric of Tulip's panties, wishing he could suck them clean. They might let him if he opens his mouth, begs like a good boy.

He opens his mouth and looks up at Jesse, tongue hanging out and eyebrows peaked in the center, and they grin at him. 

"Such a good boy, Cassidy," Tulip intones, breaking forward off of Jesse to step back in front of their friend. Jesse bends and gives Cassidy his fingers, letting him suck Tulip's juices off them greedily as she peels her knickers down her legs and kneels again. 

Tulip gives him a downright filthy smile as she crawls right onto his lap, her tiny little legs curling under his thighs, and sits directly on his cock. 

Cassidy feels his mouth go lax around Jesse's fingers on a silent cry when sensation punches out of him. He hadn't expected this at all; he'd fully anticipated being tormented the rest of the night, edged and teased and humiliated and then finally granted release just before he passed out. 

What the hell is their game?

" _Fffffffff,"_ he gasps, hands curling into fists in his ropes. Jesse smirks down at him, sinking to a squat behind Tulip. He grips Cassidy's chin firmly, forcing him to meet his gaze as he leans in closer. 

" **Don't you dare come,** " he murmurs a bare inch away from Cass' lips, fucking lethal, and it wrenches a guttural groan from the vamp as his hips stutter into motion beneath Tulip's weight. 

"You ruthless cunt," he growls, grimacing even through the pleasure. Jesse snacks his cheek playfully and sits back on his heels, watching.

Tulip starts fucking Cassidy in earnest now, her hands gripping the footboard behind his arms for leverage, back twisting to mesh her lips with Jesse's while he runs his hands along her body, caressing and fondling every inch. Cassidy watches every move, enraptured, panting in the open air between them while she uses him wantonly. 

"Fucking Christ," Cassidy hisses, fingernails digging into his palms. Her pussy has never felt so tight and wet, sinfully perfect, and he's railing against Jesse's command now, whining desperately as she drops in his lap, grinding on the lift to get some friction on her clit. He's clenching around the plug in his ass and twitching his hips up to meet her as much as he can, which drives the plug into his prostate every single time. 

Cass strains to meet her mouth, wanting to kiss her so badly, but she's deftly staying just out of reach, toying with him. He starts begging, muttering all sorts of filth to her, against her throat while she bounces on him. " _Please, luv, please, come on me cock now, come for me, I wanna feel it, so good, gorgeous, fuck_ ," the litany puts a smile on her face and she moves one hand to the back of his neck, using it as a fulcrum for her weight to drop down against him. Jesse's hand slides low on her belly, dipping between them to run his fingers over her clit, and she's clenching now, mouth dropped open on a gasp.

And Cassidy has been ordered not to come, and he finds that he can't, anyway. The precipice is _right at his toes_ , but he can't fall off. It's sweet torment, leaving him almost in pain by the time she clenches hard around his girth and comes on his cock with a high pitched sigh. 

Tulip comes down slow, still milking Cassidy's cock in the aftershocks as she sits in his lap, catching her breath. She's tired from exertion but there's a spark in her eye that says she knows they're far from done. It makes Cassidy shiver, the unknown. 

As if on cue, Jesse hovers over her shoulder, gripping Cassidy's chin and claiming his mouth in a deep, possessive kiss. "Who are you with, Cass?" He drawls, lips still brushing the vampire's as he speaks.

Cass whines, plaintive and submissive, but only to a degree. His hands clench in his ropes again. "Fuckin-- you, padre. Yous both," he rocks his head toward Tulip as she slides off his length and stands. 

"Then why did you feel the need to take us out to celebrate tonight, only to flirt with other people the whole time?" Jesse asks, sitting back on his heels, fully nude now, and reaching for something. Cass furrows his brow, still struggling to focus. He had been _incredibly_ drunk an hour ago, after all. 

He supposes he was flirting, but who's to say. That's just his general nature and Irish charm, right?

"Maybe." Jesse replied. _Oh, apparently he said that bit out loud._ "I think you wanted to make us jealous so you'd get fucked. _Hard_. Right?" Jesse drizzles some lube into his cupped hand and sets the bottle down, and reaches behind himself. 

Cassidy's eyes are glued to him, riveted, as Jesse closes his eyes and fingers himself carefully open. The few times Cassidy has had Jesse's arse have been some of his favorite fucks of his life, and he finds himself almost afraid to breathe right now and dispel the illusion. 

Because surely he hasn't done anything _good_ to deserve this? They were _just_ chastising him. Jesse tells him to get back up on his knees and he does, instantly, still panting like a dog and watching his incredibly hot friend flex and shudder just in front of him. 

Jesse smirks, as if following his thoughts, rolls a condom down Cass' length, and turns to back up against him carefully. 

"Awh, Jaysis what'd yeh do that fer?" Cassidy gasps with a forced sneer, turning quickly into a whine of words as he thrusts forward, humping his cock along Jesse's wet seam. "Oh Jaysis, oh fuck padre, _please_ ," he cries. 

"You sit still," Jesse says, commanding without the weight of Genesis. It's nearly as effective, Cassidy stutters to a halt and sits on his heels all pretty like for him, still whining in his throat, though significantly quieter. He's positively _throbbing_ from Tulip riding him, and desperate enough to start begging again, but Jesse doesn't make him. "I just didnt wanna deal with the cleanup," Jesse grunts, pressing Cass' cockhead against his hole.

The preacher reaches back to grip that long, lean cock more securely and sits back carefully, impaling himself on Cassidy's length. He doesn't bottom often for the vampire (though Tulip has sunk a strap-on into him half as many times as Cass has gotten the privilege) but each time he imagines Cassidy falls in love just a little bit more. 

Jesse's _tight_ , to say the least, and Cassidy starts begging as soon as the preacher nestles his ass right on Cass' thighs. Jesse tips backward so he's sitting in the other man's lap where he's knelt, Jesse's calves bracketing the outside of the vamp's as he rides him reverse- cowboy. He grips the edge of a chair a couple feet away and uses it as leverage for his top half, wriggling u til he's comfortable and accustomed to the intrusion.

"Oh fuck, _Jaysis_ , Jess, please God, _please_ let me come dis time," Cassidy begs, thighs twitching under Jesse's weight. He's trying so hard to be good, to not thrust up and sit still like Jesse said, but Cass feels like he's _dying_. His arms are twisting in the ropes, tearing at his skin in stripes, but he ignores it, focused solely on Jesse.

Tulip watches from her perch on the bed, her fingers petting over whatever she can reach of Cassidy as he howls at Jesse. She watches his long cock slip inside their boyfriend, faster and sharper as Jesse loses focus and starts riding in earnest. He's tugging his cock now, panting hard as he drives back and fucks forward into his fist, impaling himself and then grinding down on the pull-out to rub over his prostate ruthlessly. She's getting breathless, watching these two gorgeous men of hers fuck. She reaches down and plucks at Cassidy's nipples, her nails scraping over his chest and down to trace where he disappears into their boyfriend.

They're taking it out on Cass tonight. Just a lottle

Jesse's supposed to stop before he comes; that's the plan. But it looks like he's not gonna make it, because Jesse tips back again and sits down hard on Cassidy's lap, rolling his hips in a figure-8 pattern and he's jetting up his chest instantly with his head thrown back on a moan that belongs in a cheap vintage porno. 

Cass whines, legs shaking as Jesse carefully dismounts and turns to face his friend, pulling off the condom. "Please, Jess, _Tulip_ ," he arches to face her, full puppy-eyes in effect. "I know I shouln'a flirted wi'those lassies, I'm sorry! I'd never step out on yous two, _yeh half-ta know that_!" His eyes are clearer now, less hazy from drink, and he's imploring them to believe him. The footboard creaks when he flexes again, the wood not agreeing with his inhuman strength. They all hesitate, waiting for the splintering to begin, but Cassidy relaxes a fraction and it squeaks back into shape. 

Jesse swipes the come off his chest with his fingers, feeding them to Cass while he pretends to have a think. Dark brown eyes flick up to meet Tulip's and they share a lazy smile. 

Tulip slides off the bed prettily, sashaying just enough when she walks across to their toy bag and rummages around for a moment. "You wanna come, Cass?" She asks, playing innocent, like she hasn't been thinking about their last bit of fun of the night for the last hour. He whines plaintively at her and adjusts his weight on his heels, fidgeting. 

"Yeah, luv, please. I'm gonna burst, please, just a little. If Jesse tells me I can I migh' jus' go then an' dere," he fusses, flexing his arms again, much to the protestation of the wood. 

"Stop tryna break the damn bed," Jesse snaps, gripping Cass' hair tight and yanking his head back sharply. He grins back at Jesse, neck bent awkwardly. "Want me to move him?" He asks Tulip. Cass cranes his neck around the preacher's meaty thigh when he lets him go, trying to see what Tulip is up to. She glances over her shoulder at them and tells Jesse yes, get him on the bed, and steps daintily into her strapon harness. 

Jesse unties Cass slowly, fingers caressing over muscle and red-lined skin as each arm is freed and drops down into the vampire's lap. "C'mon Cass, up," Jesse pulls at him, gently shoving the vamp onto the mattress, only to stretch out on top of his starfished form. He tucks his fingers under Cass' scruffy chin and pulls their mouths together, licking inside even as Cass tips his head to deepen it with a happy sigh.

Jesse kisses like he fights, with quick, precise strokes and theiving swipes of tongue. It drives Cassidy wild. He's never had a partner kiss him like this, in all his years. But the preacher smirks against his mouth when Cassidy's hands drift down slowly to cup his arse, weakly attempting a roll that Jesse doesn't allow.

"Alright, boys," Tulip interrupts them. Cassidy's favorite toy is hanging there between her hips, a long, glittery-blue dildo of just-barely-above-average girth. He eyes it, then her, then Jesse, and then goes sort of limp on the bed. 

"I've learned me lesson, loves. Don' get so drunk yeh piss yer bes' mates off by flirtin' wi'some birds. Do what yeh like, I jus' wanna come," he sighs, pleading gently. 

"The question is, Cass, _where_ do you wanna come?"

"...w-what?" He stammers head popping back up and glancing between them both. They grin down at him like cats eyeing a vat of cream. Jesse runs his fingers up Cass' thigh, at once posessive and calming. 

"We're reminding you who you belong to. That doesn't _have_ to be punishment. You have both of us, and a whole bunch'a toys. Where and how do you wanna come?" The preacher leans down and laps a firm stripe up the tight, throbbing underside of Cassidy's cock. He gasps and flexes his hips, mind whirring--

Until it goes blank when Jesse closes his mouth over the head of his prick, teasing it with quick curls of his tongue. Tulip watches closely, feeling herself dampening anew at her boys enjoying one another so easily.

Cass is painfully hard, cock purpling under Jesse's ministrations and Genesis' command to not come yet. His fingers wind into Jesse's hair, arse clenching around the plug still buried inside as he thrusts weakly upward. A whine punches out of him every time, another shiver of fire in his veins as his nerves tell him it's well past time to release, but no release is forthcoming. 

"Fuck, _Christ,_ Jess," he groans, falling back to the mattress with a bounce. All semblance of drink is out of him now; now he's itching to come, unfocused and sloppy when he reaches for Tulip. "Please, luv, can I 'ave yeh?" He begs so pretty, all eyebrows and thickening accent. 

"With this, sugar?" She teases, reaching down to stroke the rubber cock arching downward between her hips. He watches and licks his lips, contemplating, and then shakes his head. 

"I don' ever get ta come in yeh. If I get th'choice, dat's what I wan'," he chokes a little on his spit when Jesse takes him to the root, tan fingers palpating the ring of the butt plug's base, twisting it inside his boyfriend. 

"Hmm. Then what's Jesse gonna do, sugar?" She asks, jerking her head toward the preacher as she loosens the buckles around her hips. 

Cassidy huffs a breath and looks down the length of his torso, meeting eyes with Jesse (and fuck if his mouth didnt look _gorgeous_ stretched around a cock) and then smiles. 

"Can yeh get 'ard again, padre?" 

Jesse laughs and pulls off him, laying his dark head on Cass' inky thigh. "Uh, _no_ ," he sighs, palming his own softness. "'S only been like five minutes since I quit shaking, an' I'm _human_ ," he scoffs, biting Cass' inner thigh playfully. The vampire jumps and growls, reaching for him and dragging Jesse up whole to kiss him madly. 

Jesse laughs into the kiss, cupping the back of Cass' head to go deeper as they roll for dominance, when short, daintier fingers wind into Cassidy's curls and tug him away just as firmly. He crawls off of Jesse when she tugs harder, coming to the edge of the bed where she's standing, now fully nude and somehow still daunting.

"I thought you wanted _me_ ," she grumbles, starting to turn away with facetious irritation. Cass chuckles and hooks her waist, pulling her back to the bed and spreads her out on her back beneath him.

"Mmm. Can I, luv?" He begs, biting his lips even as he leans in low and nuzzles at her throat, taking a deep breath at the crook of her jaw and licking there with a slow drag over her pulse. She swears his chest vibrates with a purr when he breathes out, their hips aligning with his long hands guiding them together. 

Tulip hooks her calves over his ass and pulls him forward with them, turning her head to catch him in a kiss. A low groan escapes the Irishman when he sinks into her slowly, savoring. 

Cass is rarely on top, and even rarer is getting to choose. Rarest of all is getting to come inside one of them instead of on them or in a mouth.

And yeh know what? He's not the _least bit_ sorry for that; the fun in sex is getting to come and playing along with your humans is at least 80% of that journey. He does what they want because it makes them happy, and being with them makes him happy. 

But by God, when he's allowed to choose... he'd happily take either of them like this: spread out and soft, under him, running hands and mouths all over while they rock and pant and kiss until they come. 

So when Jesse's fingers dance up his back, twirling over his skin along with Tulip's, Cassidy sighs and drops his hips a fraction lower. And when Tulip uses her strong little legs to angle her hips just right, her fingers sliding over her clit between them, he nips at her throat carefully, the barest hint of a sting. 

But when Jesse starts to notice that they're getting close, that Cass is huffing and thrusting hard and quick, snapping his hips in that tell-tale rhythm, with Tulip on the edge...

Well, he grips that ring on the base of Cassidy's butt plug and lets the other man's own thrusts yank it out fast and rough. And when Cass chokes on the sensation, hesitating in his staccato, Jesse buries his fingers up there instead, twisting them until he finds the other mans prostate, and gives it a good nudge. 

Cassidy howls into the pillow by Tulip's ear, shredding it a bit in his fervor as he comes hard, left breathless and spaced-out. But Tulip hasn't come yet, so he fumbles up onto all fours and collapses downward between her legs, sucking his own mess out of her lips as he drives her toward a shuddering orgasm within seconds. 

She clamps her thighs around his head, growing oversensitive, and shoves him away, where Jesse takes over and drags the loose-limbed vampire up the bed to spoon him. 

Cassidy goes, like a ragdoll, and allows Jesse to manipulate his gangly self into position, humming when Jesse curls up behind and kisses the knot of bone at the back of his neck, like he's been known to do. 

"Fuck. 'S been a good St Paddy's day, eh?" He croaks, wilting quickly as sleep closes in. Tulip catches her breath and rolls to join them, slotting in front and twining their legs together. "I love yous two," he mutters through a yawn, snoring before they can answer. 

Tulip peeks over the curve of his neck at Jesse and smiles when their eyes meet. Their hands join over Cass' side and they each press a kiss to either side of his shoulder, front and back. "We love you, too." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I may end up turning this into a drabble fest for the various calendar holidays. We'll see.
> 
> Tell me what you think


End file.
